


Stand By Me

by needsmoreyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoreyellow/pseuds/needsmoreyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling, Cas buys a radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://needsmoreyellow.tumblr.com/post/18753923345/cas-buys-a-radio-thats-the-first-thing-in-their). Song is [Stand By Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vbg7YoXiKn0) by Ben E. King.

Cas buys a radio.  
  
That’s the first thing in their home. It sits on the kitchen counter, playing softly at all times of the day, music even when nobody's there. Dean figures it’s like a replacement for the angels he can no longer hear.  
  
It puts him at ease most of the time, being able to hear something when the house is otherwise silent, but sometimes it only serves to make his mood worse; a constant reminder of what he lost, of the wings that he no longer has. He’ll slump over the kitchen table at these times, the volume of the radio turned down to almost nothing.  
  
Dean is the most awkward human being on the face of the fucking planet when it comes to this sort of thing, but Cas looks like he might start bawling any second, and it makes Dean’s heart clench.  
  
He knows the song playing; he’s pretty sure, from what he can hear. Quietly, he makes his way across the kitchen to turn the volume up to an audible level. Cas knows he’s there, of course, but doesn’t lift his head.  
  
Gently as he can, Dean places his hands on Cas’ shoulders, wraps them around him, and presses a kiss to his hair, whispering the words against his temple.  
  
 _“When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we’ll see  
No I won’t be afraid, no I won’t be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me”  
  
_ He can’t sing worth a damn, but Castiel is turning, sitting up straighter to stare at Dean with wide, curious eyes.   
  
Dean doesn’t think about what he’s doing, just pulls him up, both hands on his waist as he sways them both. Cas grabs at his shoulders for balance, continuing to stare like he has no idea who Dean is or what is happening.  
  
 _“And darlin’, darlin’, stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me”_  
  
It’s only the lyrics of the song, but being called ‘darling’ makes Cas blush. It’s fucking adorable.  
  
Dean is murmuring them now, resting his forehead against Cas’, voice so soft only Cas can hear.  
  
 _“If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me”  
  
_ Cas is moving his hands now, stroking Dean’s face, petting his hair, shutting his eyes and breathing against his lips.   
  
 _“And darlin’, darlin’, stand by me, oh stand by me_  
 _Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me, yeah_  
  
 _Whenever you’re in trouble won’t you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
 _Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_  
  
 _Darlin’, darlin’, stand by me, stand by me_  
 _Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me”_  
  
When they kiss, a brief touch of lips, Dean rubbing their noses together with as much affection as he can muster, the song fades out, Cas replays Dean’s voice, and he swears he hears angels singing in his head. 


End file.
